character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Allmightochondria/Boruto's speed
Hello, today I will attempt to calc this Boruto feat. which has what we can presume to be visible stars in the background. In this feat Sasuke rips a hole in the fabric of space in order to take Boruto and the other 5 Kage to another dimension where Naruto is to rescue him from Momoshiki who had previously captured him prior to this. Now before people say things like: "This is using an ability so this does not actually scale to his speed '" and "This is not another dimension". There is evidence that this is actually a speed feat via a few statements that I shall list in this blog. The first statement: "The fabric of space tore open, and a nostalgic sight burst out. Sasuke with his Mangekyou Sharingan shining. On top of that, the other figures that burst in through the gate he’d opened: Gaara, Choujuurou, Kurotsuchi, Darui. And, more important than anyone, Boruto." -Boruto the Movie Novelization Chapter 5 The second statement: "Naruto was inside darkness. He didn’t think they’d gotten very far from the village of Konohagakure, but, rather than saying this was some place he didn’t remember, it’d be more accurate to say this was a parallel world. It was terribly cold, and distortions rippled through the sky. It plainly wasn’t the airspace of his own world. Kaguya had held the power of sending people into parallel worlds too… Is this something like a kekkai, or a subspace?" -Boruto the Movie Novelization Chapter 5 The third statement: "Momoshiki, who had passed from being an ogre into a comrade-eating fiend and transformed into a inhumane demon, began to suck in the chakra from his surroundings. He was even draining the chakra that was beyond the parallel dimension he’d made. Sasuke could clearly see the stream with his rinnegan. It could mean only one thing."'' The statements above prove that Sasuke tore a hole in space in and that their destination was in fact a parallel dimension. Now that we've cleared that up we can get to the actual calculation, for this calculation we will be assuming that Boruto flew past multiple stars and the span of 1 minute for the low end and 1 second for the high end . The amount of stars used for both will be 10 stars for the low end and 50 stars for the high end. For this calculation I will assume that the distance between all of these stars is around the distance of The Sun and it's nearest star Alpha Centauri; the distance between them being about 4.35 light years. 1 Minute *10 Stars: Since Boruto would have to move the distance of The Sun and Alpha Centauri ten times this would be 4.35 light years times 10 which would be at least 43.5 light years using a distance converter this would be around 411541775557300000 meters which he would be moving in 1 minute. Using a using a speed converter this comes out to '''22,879,260c'. *50 stars: Since Boruto would have to move the distance of The Sun and Alpha Centauri fifty times this would be 4.35 light years times 50 which would be at least 217.5 light years using the same distance converter this would be around 2057708877786000000 meters which he would be moving in 1 minute. Using the earlier mentioned speed converter gives us 114,396,300c. 1 Second *10 Stars: Since Boruto would have to move the distance of The Sun and Alpha Centauri ten times this would be 4.35 light years times 10 which would be at least 43.5 light years using the same distance converter this would be around 411541775557300000 meters which he would be moving in 1 Second. Using the earlier mentioned speed converter this come out to 1,372,755,600c. *50 stars: Since Boruto would have to move the distance of The Sun and Alpha Centauri fifty times this would be 4.35 light years times 50 which would be at least 217.5 light years using the same distance converter this would be around 2057708877786000000 meters which he would be moving in 1 second. Using the earlier mentioned speed converter this comes out to 6,863,777,999.999c. Final Tally *'1 minute:' low end: 22,879,260c, MFTL+ high end: 114,396,300c, MFTL+ *'1 second:' low end: 1,372,755,600c, MFTL+ high end: 6,863,777,999.999c, MFTL+ Category:Blog posts